


An Ambush of Cheer

by Lenore



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent 06 Day 13. And then there was mistletoe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ambush of Cheer

Rodney blamed Cadman for the guerrilla mistletoe over the entrance to the armory. Not that he knew for a fact she was responsible, but it had her annoying touch, and blaming Cadman was always satisfying.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow, and Rodney felt his face turning traitor. He cleared his throat. "You realize this ridiculous convention actually has its origins in Norse battle custom. Snapping a branch off a mistletoe bush and foisting it onto your enemy was a way of declaring truce. Truly it's a tribute to mankind's ability to turn anything into romantic nonsense."

"Gee, Rodney, you sound almost anthropological on the subject," Sheppard said in a lazy drawl.

The distant knowledge that Sheppard was only winding him up did nothing to keep Rodney from sputtering, "I'll have you know that no _legitimate_ scientist would be caught dead—"

The rest of this was lost in the press of Sheppard's mouth, firm and sure on Rodney's. When Sheppard pulled away, he was smiling, and Rodney nervously licked his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Rodney." Sheppard ambled off down the hall whistling.

Rodney stood stuck to the spot. "Um. Yeah. You too, Colonel."


End file.
